


One Small Moment

by rcmsw



Series: Rebelcaptain Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Jyn has to wear a dress, Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: To anyone else in the room, his face would appear unchanged at the sight of her. But Jyn sees the creases by his forehead and eyes smooth ever so slightly, the corner of his lips turn up just a bit. She knows him well enough to see behind the mask, no matter how good it is.For Rebelcaptain week day 3 - Undercover.





	

She’s playing bodyguard to a midrim queen, as she has been for the last few weeks or so. Surprisingly, Jyn actually likes the assignment, and that’s mainly because Jyn likes the queen herself. She’s smart, having managed to stay within the Empire’s trust while feeding information and supplies to the Alliance. She’s also stubborn as hell, something Jyn has always been personally fond of. She might even go so far as to call her a friend - one of the continuing symptoms of her Rogue One family - if it weren't for tonight’s activities. 

Jyn is not the type of person who enjoys formal celebrations, especially not Imperial ones, especially not Imperial ones that require her to wear a dress and pretend to be the type of person who enjoys being nice to fascist officers. 

OK, the dress isn’t as awful as it could be, the queen made sure of that. It’s lightweight and moves easily around her. There’s a small slit along the side in case Jyn gets the urge, or need, to run and fight. The light blue color is actually kind of pretty, and there’s enough room for her to conceal a blaster and her knife. All in all, not bad.

So mainly, it’s the company. She has no real mission tonight. The queen’s alliances are still secret as far as the rebellion can tell. Tonight is just about appearances. It’ll be safe, dull. 

Jyn entertains herself by watching the queen interact with the partygoers. She’s still impressed by her adeptness at duplicity, and can’t help but think of a certain spy. 

It’s been over a month since Jyn’s last seen Cassian. Though they’ve run the occasional mission together, for the most part they’ve served the Alliance in their own separate ways. Cassian is back on the intelligence line up, with Jyn serving where she is needed, sometimes with the Pathfinders, sometimes on runs with Bodhi and now with the queen - basically wherever her down-and-dirty combat skills work best. They see each other irregularly between missions and debriefings - sometimes just seconds in passing and occasionally a rare night or two. Whatever it is, they make the most of their time. 

It had taken time after Scarif, to fall back into each other. Though they had made it out when they thought they wouldn’t, they had still lost so much, were both unsure, and honestly scared to embrace the emotions they were both practiced at ignoring. But once they had collided again, chapped lips crashing and bodies on fire against each other, there was no turning back. They belonged to each other now. 

Jyn’s thoughts are interrupted by the guest of honor, the admiral, coming to claim a dance with the queen. He offers his officer’s hand, a Joreth Sward, to Jyn, who does her best not to make a face. The queen, well aware of Jyn’s thoughts on dancing and imperials, is quickly making excuses for her when Jyn feels the presence of said Joreth Sward beside her. It’s strangely familiar, and she has to turn to look. To anyone else in the room, his face would appear unchanged at the sight of her. But Jyn sees the creases by his forehead and eyes smooth ever so slightly, the corner of his lips turn up just a bit. She knows him well enough to see behind the mask, no matter how good it is. 

Thanks to her position, her own reaction can show slightly more than his. She lets her lips pull up into a small smile, and feels real joy reach her eyes. She interrupts the queen to tell the admiral that of course she’d be honored to dance with his officer. 

In reality, she is intrigued by the prospect. She never pictured Captain Cassian Andor as the dancing type. 

She takes his hand when he offers it, and allows him to pull her to the dance floor. As he pulls her in, he gives her hand a quick squeeze.

“It’s so good to see you,” he whispers quickly, softly in her ear, before taking up a distance respectable for two who have just met. It’s the only words they’ll get to say as each other, and she’s grateful for them. 

“Are you working tonight, Officer Sward?” she asks casually, preparing herself for potential trouble, concern for both him and the queen stirring. 

“No, not tonight,” he gives her a polite smile, but she sees real warmth in his eyes. “I’m here to enjoy myself.” 

“I hope I’m helping,” she smiles up at him. 

He looks down, eyes meeting her own, his thumb briefly rubbing her back. 

“More than you know.” 

For a moment, at least between the two of them, the imperial officer Joreth Sward and royal handmaid Kestrel Dawn fall away. Instead it’s just Cassian and Jyn, twirling around in each other’s arms, no thoughts of war or missions left, just each other. 

It’s just one small moment, but they’ll take it, and the next, and the next, until their time is spent.


End file.
